The present invention relates generally to a technology of heating related elements to an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a control system of a combustion heater for heating constituting elements of the internal combustion engine with heat generated when burning a fuel.
In the internal combustion engine, an operability is deteriorated with an increased friction in a low-temperature state, and with this deterioration a fuel efficiency worsens or causing an increase in noises. Further, there arises a problem, wherein a related device operating in connection with the internal combustion engine such as, in a vehicle, for example, a car-room heater with the cooling water of the internal combustion engine serving as a thermal source, is deteriorated in its function when the internal combustion engine is at the low temperature, i.e., when the temperature of the cooling water is low.
Accordingly, it is required that the internal combustion engine is provided with a heating device for increasing the temperature of the internal combustion engine itself or a temperature of the related element to the internal combustion engine itself when in a warm-up process after a start-up or when an exothermic quantity of the engine itself is small. This necessity is remarkable especially in a diesel engine with a small exothermic quantity and becomes more remarkable with a tendency of reducing the fuel consumption in recent years.
Such being the case, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-75069 discloses a technology of improving a starting characteristic by speeding up the warm-up of the internal combustion engine. According to this technology, a rise in temperature of the internal combustion engine body is speeded up by speeding up a rise in temperature of the cooling water by providing a combustion heater for heating the cooling water. In this technology, the attention is paid to a temperature when starting the internal combustion engine. In addition to the starting time of the internal combustion engine, however, the temperature of the internal combustion engine becomes comparatively low also when the exothermic quantity of the internal combustion engine itself is small, e.g., when a quantity of fuel consumption in the combustion chamber is small. In such a case also, it is advantageous to the internal combustion engine itself or the related element thereto to provide the combustion heater.
Although the combustion of the combustion heater continues during an operation of the internal combustion engine for a short while after the start-up thereof, the exhaust gas from the combustion heater is led into the combustion chamber via the intake passageway. Therefore, the heat of the exhaust gas can be collected in the internal combustion engine, and it follows that an effect of rising the temperature of the internal combustion engine is obtained.
In the case of introducing the exhaust gas of the combustion heater into the intake passageway during the operation of the internal combustion engine, however, if the exhaust gas is led into the intake passageway without taking into consideration a combustion state in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine, there arises a problem of causing a deterioration of the combustion state in the combustion chamber. For instance, a quantity of the exhaust gas introduced into the combustion chamber from the combustion heater becomes larger, a quantity of fresh air taken in from the atmospheric air becomes smaller. If the quantity of fuel supplied to the combustion chamber is large and a load on the internal combustion engine is high, an air/fuel ratio in the combustion chamber might change to be rich, with the result that more smoke is emitted.